The present invention relates to an improved double-structured package which is for an adhesive, particularly an instantly-set adhesive, and can be subjected to one-shot pushing to squeeze out the adhesive from the package to apply the adhesive to the desired part of an object.
When a conventional container for an adhesive is to be put away, a container cap is fitted on the container, they are then put in a case, and a case cap is thereafter fitted on the case. When the adhesive is to be squeezed out from the container, the case cap is removed from the case, the container is taken out from the case, the container cap is removed from the container, and the container is then pressed to drive out a desired quantity of the adhesive from the container through the outlet port thereof. At that time, if a part of the adhesive has already set in the outlet port to hinder the squeezing-out of the adhesive, the pin of a holer provided separately from the container is stung into the set part of the adhesive to make a hole therein to render it possible to squeeze out the adhesive from the container.
Each of such conventional containers is a single-structured tube although each of some of them is a tube made of a plurality of materials overlaid together. The containers are not made of transparent materials through which the adhesive in each container can be seen to find out the amount of the adhesive. Since each of the containers is put in a case except at the time of the squeezing-out of the adhesive and taken out from the case at that time, it is troublesome to handle the container. Since a holer having a pin for making a hole in the set part of the adhesive remains simply put in a cap before the cap is removed from the case for the first time to take out the container from the case, the holer is likely to rush or drop out from the cap at the time of the removal or become lost at the time of handling or putting-away of the container. If the holer is lost in a room, it can be dangerous for a little child or the like. If the pin is stung into the container by accident or mistake, the adhesive leaks out therefrom. If the adhesive leaking out from the container clings to a finger, the adhesive can be uneasy to be wiped off it or can cause a skin inflammation in the finger.
As for a pen-like container for an adhesive, it cannot be put out from the container unless the container is pushed onto an adhesive-applied object. The adhesive is likely to be excessively put out from the container and cling to the tip of the container or a finger to cause a skin inflammation therein.
An adhesive package was filed by the present applicant, and disclosed in the Japan Utility Model Laid-open No. 99476/1989 and the Japan Patent Application No. 914/1991. Since the constitution of the package makes it impossible to hermetically seal the adhesive container of the package, the container is exposed to the external 3it to accelerate the deterioration of the adhesive in the container to make it impossible to store the adhesive therein for a long time. If the adhesive is an alpha-cyano adhesive, it whitens due to the external air.